fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoot en Jasmijnvleugel: klad: Winterjacht
Veel plezier met het lezen van dit verhaal!! thumb|dit is de voorkant met Klauw en Sneeuwpootthumb|Sneeuwpoot met een vos thumb|Duo Zonnetje van Zonnepoot en Jasmijntje van Jasmijnvleugel. ---- Proloog Schim schudde bedroefd haar hoofd toen ze zag dat Hagel en Schelp zonder iets te vangen weer terug naar de grotten gekomen waren. Dit was de zwaarste Geenblad ooit, zelfs hun dikke pelzen konden hen niet helpen om zichzelf warm te houden. Ze hoorde het gejammer van Bes, doordat er zo weinig prooi was had Kraai veel te weinig melk om haar jongen te zogen en liepen ze erbij als lopende geraamtes. Er moest iets gebeuren en wel snel, alle vossen uit het woud waren al samengekomen om deze strenge Geenblad te overleven maar nu leek het erop dat niet iedereen het ging overleven. Bries kwam naar haar toe, hij had vanochtend nog een konijn gevangen maar dat was natuurlijk niet genoeg voor alle Jagers. ‘’We moeten van de katten af zien te komen, ze jagen het hele woud leeg en laten niks voor ons achter’’. Schim knikte en zei; ‘’als jullie er een tegenkomen, dood het, misschien zijn zij ook wel te eten’’. Bries knikte en rende naar de rest toe die in de holen gescholen waren voor alweer de duizendste sneeuwstorm die overkwam. ---- LichtClan: Leider: Lichtster; erg lichtgrijze poes met groene ogen. Commandant: Briesklauw; Donkergrijze kater met ambergele ogen. Medicijnkat: Glansmist; lapjespoes met helderblauwe ogen. (leerling: Bloesempoot) Krijgers: Zwartpels; pikzwarte kater. Mistklauw; wit-grijze kater met blauwe ogen. Kroossteen; donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Druppelsnor; grijze kater met lage snorharen. (leerling: Vlierpoot) Wildhart; grijsbruine kater met een piekerige vacht. (leerling: Spreeuwpoot) Hemelzang; lichtgrijze poes met hemelsblauwe ogen. Leeuwenoog; zwarte kater met een witte buik en gouden ogen. Lelieblad; Rode poes met een witte buik en groene ogen. (leerling: Sneeuwpoot) Lynxoor; bruine cyperse kater met goudbruine ogen. Berkenstaart; witte poes met bruine vlekken. Rozenbont; langharige rode poes. Leerlingen: Bloesempoot; witte poes met grijze vlekken en blauwe ogen. Sneeuwpoot; witte poes met ambergele ogen. Vlierpoot; roodbruine kater met geelgroene ogen. Spreeuwpoot; langharige, rode kater met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Kersvlam; donkerrode poes met oranje ogen (kits: Strokit, Wezelkit en Pluiskit). Tulpzang; lichtbruine poes. Oudsten: Maangeest; Lichtgrijze poes met blauwe ogen, voormalige medicijnkat. Slangentand; zwarte kater. Stekelnaald; witte kater met zwarte vlekken. De jagers: Leider: Schim; zwart vrouwtje met donkerbruine ogen Heler: Schors; Bruinkleurig mannetje met oranje ogen. Jagers: Hagel; licht vrouwtje met veel wit. Tand; sterk mannetje met lange, scherpe tanden. Schelp; Licht vrouwtje, houd van zwemmen. Staart; mannetje met een lange staart. Bries; Donker mannetje met een dikke vacht en lichte ogen. Twijg; vrouwtje met bijna geen wit in haar vacht. Zwaan; vrouwtje met een grijzige tint in haar vacht. Oppassers en hun welpen: kraai; vrouwtje met erg veel zwart op haar poten (welpen: Prooi, Havik, Bes, Snuit en Haas). Kortstaart; vrouwtje met een opmerkelijk korte staart (welpen: Klauw en Klaver). Hier is een linkje naar de pagina waar een linkje naar alle vossen staan: HET LINKJE!! Hoofdstuk 1 Sneeuwpoot werd wakker door het geluid van de sneeuwstorm die de braamtakken van het leerlingenhol over elkaar liet krassen. Ze wist dat het ochtend was, ook al was de lucht nog helemaal grijs en het land sneeuwwit. Ze stapte over de slapende Spreeuwpoot heen en ging naar buiten de snijdende kou in, ze zou vandaag met Lelieblad gaan spoorzoeken. Ze liep eerst naar de hoop verse prooi in de hoop dat er nog wat op lag maar dat was verloren hoop. Ze had gisteren ook al niet gegeten en ze was vastbesloten om vandaag genoeg te vangen om de hele clan te voeden. Lelieblad kwam het krijgershol uit en rilde in de kou, haar mentor liep naar Sneeuwpoot toe en ze zag dat zij ook teleurgesteld naar de hoop verse prooi keek. ‘’Kom we gaan’’ mauwde Lelieblad, Lynxoor en Berkenstaart zaten ineengedoken hun wacht te houden. ‘’jullie mogen gaan hoor’’ mauwde Lelieblad, ‘’de clan heeft niks aan nieuwe krijgers als ze al de eerste dag dood vriezen’’. De twee jonge krijgers knikte dankbaar en gingen snel het krijgershol in om op te warmen. Sneeuwpoot miste Berkenstaart, Bloesempoot was altijd maar met kruiden bezig, Berkenstaart had haar gemis begrepen en haar altijd geholpen als ze het moeilijk had. Nu zat ze alleen nog maar met die stomme Vlierpoot en Spreeuwpoot opgescheept, ze was zo in gedachte verzonken dat Lelieblad haar een klap tegen haar oog gaf. ‘’Voor de vierde keer, van welk dier zijn deze uitwerpselen?’’, Sneeuwpoot zette haar haren recht overeind toen ze zag wat het was; ‘’vos’’ mauwde ze. Lelieblad knikte en begon een verhaal over hoe zij als leerling een keer een vos weggejaagd had. Sneeuwpoot had geen zin om ernaar te luisteren en spitste daarom haar oren op prooi, ze moest haar belofte niet vergeten! Ze hoorde het geritsel van een muis en al snel spotte ze het kleine diertje vlak achter Lelieblad, haar mentor keek haar verbaasd aan toen te over het hoofd van de Rood-witte poes sprong en de muis met een snelle beet doodde. Lelieblad keek haar aan, ‘’blijkbaar gaan we vandaag in plaats van spoorzoeken een jachttraining houden’’ mauwde ze geamuseerd. Sneeuwpoot concentreerde zich weer op de jacht. Met een trots gevoel droeg Sneeuwpoot de twee muizen die ze gevangen had het kamp in, Lelieblad was er pas op het laatst in geslaagd om een mus te vangen. Haar mentor had als excuus gezegd dat haar vacht te veel opviel in de sneeuw, dat zei ze altijd als Sneeuwpoot meer ving dan zij. Sneeuwpoot besloot de ene muis naar de kraamkamer te brengen en de andere naar de oudsten. ‘’Jij mag de mus wel met Spreeuwpoot en Vlierpoot delen’’ Sneeuwpoot zuchtte, ze had absoluut geen zin om met die twee kwetterbekken te gaan eten. Alsnog pakte ze de mus dankbaar aan en verstopte ze hem in een groepje brandnetels aan de rand van het kamp. Ze liep met de twee muizen naar de kraamkamer, Tulpzang en Kersvlam knikte haar dankbaar toe voordat ze van de muis begonnen te eten. Wezelkit, Strokit en Pluiskit trappelde piepend tegen Kersvlams buik om meer melk te krijgen. Sneeuwpoot overwoog om de andere muis ook aan de moederkatten te geven, maar toen kwam het beeld van Webvacht weer in haar op. De zwart-witte oudste was graatmager geweest en aan het begin van deze zware Bladkaal gestorven, ze werd nog steeds gemist in de clan omdat zij de beste was geweest in verhalen vertellen. Die van Slangentand waren altijd zo langdradig en sloegen nergens op, ze trippelde snel naar het hol van de oudsten en liet haar andere muis vallen. Slangentand en Maangeest keken haar dankbaar aan terwijl Stekelnaald haar ervan beschuldigde dat ze zijn dutje verstoord had. Zuchtend verliet Sneeuwpoot het hol, ze zag tot haar geluk dat de mus nog lag waar ze hem gelaten had. Ze pakte hem op en liep ermee naar het leerlingenhol, de sneeuw viel nog steeds naar beneden maar niet meer zo hard als vanochtend. Vlierpoot en Spreeuwpoot waren een schijngevecht aan het houden voor het leerlingenhol en hun vachten waren helemaal wit van de sneeuw. Spreeuwpoot kwam op haar af, ‘’is deze voor mij?’’ vroeg hij hoopvol. ‘’We moeten hem met ons drieën delen’’ mauwde ze en ze nam alvast een hap voordat Vlierpoot hem al helemaal op had. Het vlees smaakte taai en houterig maar het voelde goed om weer wat voedsel in haar maag te hebben. Ze zag Hemelzang en Berkenstaart terugkomen van de jacht, Berkenstaart was de enige die wat prooi droeg, vanaf hier kon ze niet zien wat het was. Snel verzamelde ze de veren die overgebleven waren en deelde ze in vieren; het eerste deel bracht ze naar haar eigen nest, Vlierpoot en Spreeuwpoot waren niet op jacht gegaan en mochten er van haar niks van hebben. Een ander deel bracht ze naar het krijgershol, bijna iedereen zat binnen. Alleen Lynxoor en Rozenbont waren er niet, ze liet de veren vallen en Wildhart verdeelde ze eerlijk zodat elke krijger zijn deel van de veren kreeg. Ze liep weer terug en zag Vlierpoot met de helft van wat er nog was naar de oudsten gaan, dat was ook haar plan geweest dus pakte ze het restje op en droeg dat maar naar de kraamkamer. De veren kietelde in haar mond en ze moest de drang onderdrukken om te niesen. Binnen werd ze begroet door Pluiskit, haar broertjes sliepen en het kleine poesje pakte snel een van de veren en legde die op het neusje van Strokit. Het katertje niesde en werd wakker en sprong overeind. Toen rolde de twee kittend over de grond in een poging de veer in de mond van de ander te duwen. Ze rolde ook door de berg veren waardoor die door de kraamkamer verspreid werden. Sneeuwpoot haalde haar schouders op, nu was er minder werk voor haar te doen. Ze liep de kraamkamer uit en zag Bloesempoot net het medicijnhol uitkomen, haar zus liep naar haar toe. ‘’Sneeuwpoot, ik moet je iets vertellen’’, Sneeuwpoot keek haar zus verbaasd aan, wat had zij te maken met medicijnkatdingen? Hoofdstuk 2 Klauw werd wakker en keek naar de slapende welpen van Kraai. Zij waren helaas nog te jong om mee te spelen, niet dat hij dat nodig had. Klauw was eraan gewend om in zijn eentje te spelen, Kras, Storm, Sintel en Vlam waren allemaal deze Geenblad gestorven. Nu kon hij alleen nog maar met Klaver spelen maar zijn zusje wilde haar vacht liever niet vies maken. Hij had besloten dat zodra hij jager was zijn zusje in de eerste modderpoel die hij zag te duwen. Kortstaart sliep nog, hij had gisteren al besloten zijn moeder te verrassen met het eerste stuk prooi dat het kamp binnen werd gebracht. Klauw ging de grot uit en verruilde de ondergrond van mos met het kiezelpad dat naar beneden leidde. Onder het hol van de oppassers en hun jongen zat het hol van Schim. Daarnaast zat het jagershol met daarboven het lege hol, dat werd gebruikt als de rivier die de rand van het kamp vormde overstroomde of als ze allemaal moesten schuilen voor een grote storm. Naast het hol van de jagers zat nog een hol, dat hol was van Schors. Klauw begreep niet echt wat Schors daar deed met al die geurige plantjes, maar het maakte in ieder geval wel wonden beter. Zonder dat hij het doorhad was hij de rivier op gelopen, dat kon in Geenblad, maar het was wel erg glad. Klauw probeerde over het stukje te lopen en zag in de verte Tand aankomen, hij droeg prooi! Klauw bracht het konijn het kiezelpad op, onder het gewicht ervan was hij erg uit evenwicht. Gelukkig lukte het hem om heelhuids het hol te bereiken en trots bracht hij het konijn naar binnen. Klaver vloog op hem af en griste het konijn uit zijn mond, Kortstaart pakte het weer van klaver af en deelde het met haar scherpe klauwen in vieren. Snel pakte Klauw zijn eigen stuk voordat Klaver het af kon pakken, zijn moeder bracht een stuk naar Kraai toe en begon met de andere vos te eten. Zelf schrokte hij snel zijn stuk op, eigenlijk had hij nog steeds honger. Achter zich hoorde hij paniek in de stemmen van Kraai en Kortstaart, verbaasd draaide hij zich om. Bes, de kleinste van Kraai’s welpen leek zich niet te bewegen. ‘’Haal Schors!’’ het kwam uit Kortstaarts mond als een noodkreet, samen met Klaver rende hij naar buiten om hem te gaan halen. Klauw keek toe hoe Staart Kraai probeerde te troosten, Schors was niet op tijd gekomen en Bes te redden en het kleine welpje was overleden. Staart had haar begraven terwijl Kraai bij de andere was gebleven, Klauw probeerde Snuit op te vrolijken. Ze was de sterkste van Kraai’s jongen maar ook de gevoeligste, opeens wist hij wat hij moest doen. ‘’Kom je mee?’’ vroeg hij aan haar, Snuit volgde, maar niet met veel enthousiasme. Klauw keek in het hol van Schors; hij was van plan om een grote bes te stelen, die kon hij met zijn klauwen doorboren en aan een twijgje om Snuits net hangen. Hij gebaarde met zijn staart dat Snuit moest wachten en hij sloop naar binnen, al snel vond hij wat hij zocht, een grote rode bes. Hij sloop weer naar buiten en haalde opgelucht adem toen niemand hem gezien had. Nu kwam alleen het lastigste deel nog; een goed twijgje halen. Een goede struik groeide boven het lege hol, daarvoor moest hij er helemaal opklimmen. Nu stond hij voor het lege hol, in zijn hoofd bedacht hij allemaal manieren om naar boven te komen. Snel stak hij zijn achterpoot in een gleuf en stak zijn voorpoot in een andere, hij kon nog net niet bij de struik. Klauw strekte zijn nek zo ver hij kon en wist net een twijgje af te bijten, hij sprong naar beneden. Zijn sprong ging niet zoals gepland en zijn achterpoot bleef in de spleet haken, hij smakte tegen de rots aan en trok daarmee de aandacht van Hagel die net het hol uitkwam. Hagel kwam snel op hem af en bevrijde hem uit zijn benarde positie, Snuit lag dubbel van het lachen en hij hinkte naar haar toe. Met een beetje hars dat hij ook uit het hol van Schors mee had genomen maakte hij de uiteinden aan elkaar, nu hing de bes om Snuits nek. Met tranen in zijn ogen hinkte hij naar beneden om vervolgens weer omhoog naar het oppasserhol te gaan. Hij verstopte zijn gewonde poot onder zijn staart en deed net alsof hij sliep toen Kortstaart met een magere muis binnenkwam die ze voor Kraai neerlegde. Zij begon te eten, haar ogen nog steeds vol verdriet om het verlies van Bes. Nu kwam Snuit naar binnen, ze liet trots haar bes aan Kraai zien, haar moeder reageerde geschokt toen ze hoorde over wat Klauw gedaan had. Klauw probeerde zijn snuit zo diep in het mos te duwen dat hij haar niet meer hoorde, dat werkte niet volgens plan. Hij stuitte op een vreemde steen, het was zo groen als gras en glinsterde als de sterren. Het leek wel alsof hij in de diepte van de steen kon verdrinken, toen loste de wereld op en stond hij op een besneeuwde plek. Alles zit onder de sneeuw, wat is hier nu zo bijzonder aan? Nu zag hij opeens Vlam, Sintel, Storm en Kras voor zich staan met Bes naast zich. Ze knikte naar hem en doken weer de sneeuw in, even dacht Klauw dat hij ze weer voor altijd kwijt was. Nu kwamen ze weer naar boven, ‘’''Sneeuw is het einde voor de een, een verlossing voor de ander’’.'' Dit zeiden ze in koor terwijl de wereld weer begon te vervagen. Hij lag weer in het mos, hij trok zijn poot naar zich toe en bestudeerde de zere plek. Het leek alleen maar een snee te zijn, hij likte het terwijl hij zich langzaam bewust werd van twee ogen die hem schuldig aankeken. ‘’Wat heb jij zitten doen?’’ Kortstaart keek naar zijn poot terwijl Klauw snel probeerde hem te verstoppen. ‘’Hij is blijven haken toen hij een tak voor mij pakte’’ zei Snuit vrolijk terwijl ze Kortstaart de bes liet zien. Fijn, die kletskop verpest ook alles weer. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Jasmijnvleugel Categorie:Zonnepoot en Jasmijnvleugel Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Winterjacht Categorie:Vossen Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Duo Categorie:Zonnepoot